Ruptured Life
by dust.bunny.agency
Summary: Itachi has gotten himself in trouble, and is planning on hiding out for awhile–and he’s taking Sasuke with him. This is a story about gangs, a twisted love, and a life that gets seriously screwed up. [ItaSasu] DrugsSmokingguns etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruptured Life** by _Kael_

------------------------------------------

Summary: I have a brother named Itachi. He has strange friends, and a dangerous gang. Now Itachi has gotten himself in trouble, and is planning on hiding out for awhile–and he's taking Sasuke with him. This is a story about gangs, a twisted love, and a life that gets seriously screwed up. [_ItaSasu_ Drugs+Smoking+guns etc.

Disclaimers: I own none of Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

------------------------------------------

"**in·cest** (nsst)  
_n._

1. Sexual relations between persons who are so closely related that their marriage is illegal or forbidden by custom.

2. The statutory crime of sexual relations with such a near relative."

Sasuke read aloud from the Medical dictionary in his 6th Period, American Law class. God this class was so stupid. It was supposed to be about the general laws of America, but no– Sai-sensei was more concerned with the laws against sexual interaction. He'd spent all month researching and doing projects on sex related crimes!

"Very good, Sasuke. Now Hitomi, would you read the definition of rape for us?"

"**rape** (rp)

n.

1. The crime of forcing another person to submit to sex acts, especially sexual intercourse.

v. Raped, rap-ing, rapes

To commit rape upon." read Hitomi.

Sighing, Sasuke returned his attention back to his book, The Divine Comedy written by Dante. It was much more interesting than listening to Sai-sensei's dictionary reading.

"The Divine Bounty, in which no shadow is found/ Of envy, as it burns from inward, spills/ Eternal beauties sparkling all around." he read mentally, becoming completely absorbed in the epic poem.

Sasuke was your average 12th grader–well alright, not so average. He had perfect grades, good looks, and a horde of fan girls, but aside from that his life was nowhere near perfect. Sasuke lived alone with his nineteen-year old brother, Itachi, ever since the untimely death of his parents four years ago. Itachi wasn't home much, considering that he worked two full-time jobs during the week and was apart of a gang whenever they decided they needed him. Never the less, Itachi always managed to be home on Saturdays–always, no matter what. For as long as Sasuke could remember, Itachi had long mid-back raven hair that he always kept in a low ponytail, and two line-like birth marks on either side of his nose, often seen wearing a silver stud in each ear. Since the age of thirteen, Itachi had also taken to wearing red contact lenses–Sasuke never knew exactly why but couldn't bring himself to care. As far as he was concerned, his brother had the body of a god. Itachi wasn't short, but he wasn't too tall either at just under six feet. Also having just the right amount of muscle to fit his slim features. Being part of a gang did a number on him though. On more than one occasion Sasuke had come home to find his brother a bloody mess at the front door. It was a pain patching him up afterwards–he even skipped school to make sure Itachi stayed put while he healed. His brother had also picked up several nasty habits– smoking, for example, was one of them. You could always tell when Itachi had something on his mind, because you would find him on the porch smoking a cigarette.

Sasuke was a bit different from his brother. He wore tight shirts and relatively snug pants on a regular basis. Most of it black. Sasuke was about 5'5" in height, harboring a more feminine figure with the slight curve of his hips and girlish frame. His hairstyle consisting of long bangs parted on either side of his face and the back spiked– surprisingly, his hair did this all on its own, spiking up naturally. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke had onyx eyes– the original color passed to them from their ancestors. With much coaxing from Itachi, he had agreed to get a piercing–just one on his left ear. It was minimal, but Itachi was happy– so that's all that mattered. Itachi's jewelry consisted of his piercings and a single necklace. While Sasuke often wore several necklaces, and numerous bracelets on a daily basis. He was goth, so what?

The thing about both of them was that to society, they were unsociable, stuck up pricks. Itachi enjoyed seeing the pain of others, and Sasuke just ignored everyone. They were both masters of being stoic, but at home they were nothing but loving siblings toward each other. They could understand each other better than anyone else, and that's why Sasuke was in constant danger. Being in a gang, a lot of people tried to seek out Itachi's weakness. Sasuke being the only thing he truly loved as anything more than a friend or comrade. Sasuke was fully aware of this, and made a point of not putting himself in too much of a spotlight.

In any case, today Sasuke was wearing a plain black t-shirt and snug black jeans held up by a black studded belt with black converse. He wore five black bracelets on his left wrist along with a black studded collar around his neck. Final conclusion– the fan girls were having a field day.

Sai-sensei, finally noticing Sasuke's lack of interest and minimal amount of time left in his class, asked him a question.

"Sasuke, what is the legal age for sexual intercourse?"

Looking up, Sasuke answered, "Seventeen, Sai-sensei."

"Very good, NOW HAVE A NICE WEEKEND EVERYONE! REMEMBER TO GET LAID!" He hollered out to the Junior class as the dismissal bell rang.

Picking up his things, Sasuke heaved his backpack onto his shoulder and began the journey to the classroom door. Today was Friday–meaning he would have all day to spend with Itachi tomorrow. Maybe Itachi would even cook? That would be nice, considering that during the weak Sasuke would make dinner, leaving it out for when Itachi returned later that night– If he came home at all. Lately Itachi had been gone more than usual, that gang of his demanding more of his time. But Itachi kept his promise– he was always home on Saturday.

As he made his way through the halls, there was a constant noise of lockers slamming and the idle chatter of students as they prepared to leave the school grounds. Girls giggling as he passed– stupid idiots. Apart from his reputation at school for being perfect in every way– Itachi simply didn't have enough money to buy Sasuke a car. So he was stuck riding the bus home. Unfortunately for him, he lived farther away from the school than most of the students because of his parent's wealth and social standing prior to their death. He lived in a rich neighborhood– the brothers only stayed there because the house was already paid for, so they wouldn't have to pay rent. His bus was one of the last to leave school grounds– he had plenty of time.

Taking his time walking through the halls, he passed teachers, the jocks on their way out of the locker room, a group of Geeks carrying their books, and a guy trying to sex up his girlfriend. It was interesting to be detached from all of this chaos. Making his way out the front entrance– squeezing out like the rest of the students battling for freedom, he finally broke free of the crowd and headed toward the end of the line of buses. His bus number was 84, so it was at the very, very back– bus number 3 being the first.

It took about ten minutes to get to his bus at his leisurely pace, not surprisingly, he was one of the first to get on the bus, and as usual he sat down next to his friend, Naruto. The first person in the whole school to actually befriend the stoic Sasuke Uchiha.

"HEY, SASUKE!" Naruto greeted in his usually obnoxious way.

"Hey..." he returned, his voice lacking the enthusiasm Naruto's had.

"How was Sai-sensei's class?" Naruto commenced in teasing. He was aware of how much Sasuke detested that class, as he would complain about the assignments on a regular basis.

"Dumb." Sasuke said.

"Why? What'd he talk about today?" Naruto questioned, curiously.

"He had us read the definitions of sexual crimes aloud in class, and then he told us to get laid this weekend when the bell rang..." Sasuke explained.

Naruto laughed. "Heh, sucks for you! I have band last period."

"Yes, but you're failing, aren't you?"He prodded.

Naruto's smile turned into defensive frown. "Yeah. So? At least I've having fun doing it. If I suck at trumpet, I'm taking the whole band with me! HAH!"

Sasuke smirked,"Hn."

"That's IT! I'm not talking to you anymore if you're going to go all monosyllabic on me!" He said turning around in his seat to talk to Kiba, a kid who took his dog to school, leaving Sasuke to his own devices until the bus arrived at his stop– A half hour bus ride away. So he took out his philosophical reading, which occupied him for the remainder of the ride. Allowing him to completely disregard the insistent chatter of Naruto and Kiba, along with the rest of the rambunctious teenagers.

When the bus finally pulled up to the corner of Chidori Street and West boulevard, Sasuke had reached the final chapter of his epic. The bus stopped. Sliding out of the empty seat (Naruto gets off at an earlier stop), he made his way to the front of the bus– nodding the bus driver, Hayate, and exiting the bus. He was the only one who got off at this stop. No one else lived in such a snobbish part of town. It certainly wasn't a bad thing, just different.

Moseying his way down Chidori street, he passed large house after large house on his way home. The house was a large two story white building with dark blue trim, and a double front door with cherry finish and formal class windows. The front yard only held well trimmed grass and sparse shrubs and bushes (The Uchiha Brothers were not ones for flowers). It was stately and plain–and they liked it that way. The powerwash clean driveway was empty, signaling that Itachi wasn't home yet– it was more than likely that he wouldn't be home any time soon.

Letting himself in, Sasuke dropped his backpack next to the coat rack next to the door. Heading down the hall off to the left of the sizable foyer. The front rooms, foyer, and kitchen had the same black and white checker board marble floor. The walls were all a beige, or a soft hue of pastel. The rooms were still furnished with their parent's expensive furniture, large expensive works of art, and picture frames with the family portrait– done in a time long past when the world was still a harmless place and everything was great to the childish innocence of a young Sasuke. The world was no longer the wonderful place he had once thought it to be. He and Itachi had spent agonizing hours trying to raise enough money to live in their large house, afford the bills, and be able to eat. Well, until Itachi had forced Sasuke to stop work due to the constant harassment he received at every place he managed to land a job. Telling him to instead focus on his school work and the house. So that's what he did, and since then Sasuke had kept a constant 4.0 grade average and the house remained spotless.

Spotless. Well, unless Itachi brought his friends over– then the house never managed to stay clean. Especially when Itachi brought over his friend Kisame– they always managed to get wasted– partly because Itachi had the world's lowest alcohol tolerance, and Kisame just enjoyed getting drunk. In that situation Sasuke just put them in separate guest rooms, and gave them hang over medicine in the morning.

Entering the kitchen, he got to work on cleaning up the untouched leftovers he'd left out for Itachi– who apparently had not come home yesterday. Sighing, he threw out the beef casserole he'd made for dinner last night. Rinsing the pan out, and setting it into the dishwasher. Sasuke was getting worried that Itachi wasn't getting enough to eat. Sighing again, he set to work on dinner– chicken basted in an Italian sauce with Basmati rice.

Half an hour later, Sasuke was sitting at the dining room table doing homework while dinner was in the oven. Math was such a pain– he understood the concept of it, so why did he have to do so many of the stupid problems. Then when checking his answer– he found it wrong. HE HAD TO DO THE WHOLE PROBLEM. AGAIN!!! Cursing, he got up from the chair and stomped into the kitchen to check on his chicken. Opening the oven, Sasuke huffed– the chicken still had about twenty minutes before it was done. So he decided to start the rice in the rice cooker, that way the chicken and rice would be done relatively around the same time. Two parts rice, one part water. Steam. Push the start button, and voila.

Half an hour later, Sasuke sat at the dining room table going over his science homework while eating dinner. The chicken was a bit over done, but the rice was fine. It was quiet in the house. Nothing there to deter from the solitude of a single person in a large house, all alone. Finally finishing his meal, he washed his plate off, and put aside some chicken and rice for Itachi. Done with his homework, he sat in front of the television– aiming to zone out for a while. There wasn't much on at 7 o'clock on a Friday, so he settled down to watch an old soap opera that seemed sort of entertaining. It was about a woman who was in love with her best friend's boyfriend, who turned out to love this other woman who he met at the super market. The whole plot was filled with who was sleeping around with who, the whole thing was pointless–but it served it's purpose and at about 9 o'clock he went to bed, falling into unconsciousness a while later.

As Itachi pulled into the driveway at one o'clock in the morning his mind was in a frenzy. He was concerned that the Oto gang had already found his home– Sasuke was at home, he knew. If they found Sasuke, he was done for. His little brother was the only thing still keeping him sane– if Sasuke was hurt, or worse– killed. He would lose his mind. Sasuke could not be threatened, that's all there was to it. Now it was all his fault that the Oto Mafia were after the Akatsuki. If only he could have held in his temper when Orochimaru had insinuated that he loved his brother more than he should.

Cursing, he slammed his door– hoping that the Oto henchmen hadn't found them yet. The door was locked– he breathed a relieved breath. Crude gang members like the Oto would leave the door unlocked when they entered. Orochimaru hadn't found Sasuke yet. That was little consolation, as Orochimaru was hell bent on destroying the Akatsuki. If Orochimaru hadn't found his home yet– he would find it soon.

Rushing up the stairs, he ran down the long corridor to Sasuke's room. The door was closed, and the lights were off– Sasuke must have gone to sleep hours ago. On opening the door, the first sight to greet him was the sleeping face of his younger brother. He looked so relaxed and at peace, Itachi almost felt bad for waking him up. Sasuke worked himself to the bone to keep his grades in the top percentile, and the house spotless– but then he remembered Orochimaru. That snake would do anything to get at Sasuke.

Gently shaking Sasuke awake, he heard Sasuke groan out a protest as he became conscious of the force trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Mmmm...'tachi, what time is it?" Sasuke asked groggily

"It doesn't matter, I need you to get up and pack the essentials. We need to leave." He explained.

"What?" Sasuke was now fully awake, and wondering about Itachi's request.

"I'll explain later– just put together your essentials, some clothes that will last you about a week, and anything you don't want to leave behind." explained Itachi as he urged Sasuke into a standing position.

"Oh. Alright." Sasuke said, still a bit drowsy.

"And hurry, Otouto." Itachi prodded, as he left the room to assemble his own essentials, and things not to leave behind.

Sasuke was startled to say the least– what could possibly be going on that had them packing at one o'clock in the morning. Oh well, if Itachi thought it was necessary, then it must be a pressing matter. So he gathered up seven shirts, 3 pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes, put on his black studded collar, some bracelets, a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and his converse. He quickly put together his toiletries, brushed through his hair, and splashed water on his face. Then he grabbed the travel bag from the linen closet and stuffed all of his necessities inside– rushing down the stairs. Sasuke had little that he couldn't leave behind– he was wearing the bracelet Itachi had given him for his 15th birthday, and had stuffed the picture frame of his family in the bag, and he was wearing something, woohoo!

When he reached the foyer at the bottom of the stairs he was just in time to catch Itachi carrying a large box out the front door. The box looked to be full of their records, and personal info. Why was Itachi taking that with them? They weren't leaving for too long, right? They couldn't– Sasuke had school on Monday!

Sasuke was just standing in the foyer looking perplexed when Itachi hurried back in, obviously on some time crunch.

"Sasuke, but that on the floor in the passenger side. Hurry, I need you to help me carry some more boxes." Itachi urged, moving quickly back into the study to box more of the records up.

Making haste, Sasuke ran out to Itachi's car, dropping the bag onto the floor, and hurrying back inside to assist Itachi. Maybe this was more serious than he'd thought.

Reaching the study, Itachi almost immediately told him to start loading the boxes into the trunk of the car. They worked hurriedly and pulled out of the driveway twenty minutes later.

There was silence in the car as Itachi drove onto the highway at a much higher speed than what was posted on the sign they just passed. Itachi was flustered– Itachi was never this discombobulated. Something was seriously wrong.

"Itachi...where are we going?"

"Not now, Sasuke, I'll tell you later." Itachi said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Okay." Sasuke said, If Itachi said later, then he would just have to wait.

Hey Minna!

This is a story idea from my friend _little-mass-suiside_ ,author of Carnival Of Conflict. (It's really good!) Anyway, she thought of it, so now I'm writing it! What do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PEOPLE! Reviews inspire the writer, didn't you know that? Anyway, I get 50 reviews and I'll write another chapter, deal?

Jan ne,

Kael


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruptured Life** by _Kael_

Chapter 2

* * *

They continued driving silently for a couple hours after their original rush– silent meaning no actual interaction between them...at all.

You could now see the sun just beginning to rise from the east, golden light cascading through the trees as they drove past a small town. No, I mean a really small town– as in three houses in the general vicinity of each other. Sasuke sighed, they were now officially in the middle of no where.

Completely ignoring the breath taking 'Middle Of No Where' sunrise, the Uchiha brothers stared blankly at the road ahead of them, both absorbed in their own thoughts. That is– until Itachi's cell phone started ringing...

...and ringing...

...and ringing...

...and ringing...

Itachi flipped open the phone– recognizing the caller ID, he pressed talk.

"ITACHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Shouted an enraged Kisame through the phone, making both Uchiha's ears ring.

"Calm down, Kisame. I'm just now entering Sand country." said Itachi in the most monotone voice Sasuke had ever heard his brother use.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THINGS HAVE GOTTEN?! ...WAIT! DO YOU HAVE SASUKE?!" Kisame shouted, suddenly ready to assume the worst.

"Yes, Kisame. Sasuke is sitting right next to me. Would you like to talk to him?" Itachi said, still in monotone.

Sasuke was now watching his brother with interest as he spoke to Kisame– wishing he knew what they were talking about.

"No, that's okay. As long as the brat's alright."

"He's fine. So would you care to explain how bad things have gotten?" Itachi said, a frown marring his features.

"Zetsu has a bullet in his shoulder, Sasori's house burned to the ground...and..." Kisame left off.

"And?" Itachi prodded.

"...I'm...I'm lost..." Admitted Kisame quietly.

"What was that?" asked Itachi, slightly mocking. "I couldn't quite hear you...perhaps if you said that louder."

"I'M LOST!" Shouted Kisame, obviously more than a little embarrassed by his admission.

"Alright Kisame, what is the nearest thing to you?"

* * *

Somewhere of unknown precedence Kisame squinted out his wind shield...to either side...and behind him... 

Sand. Desert. Sand. Desert. And more Sand.

"A large sand dune slightly to my left."

"Is there anything else?...A road maybe?" Inquired Itachi, with a hint of sarcasm.

"No...just the sand dune...and my tire tra—nope...no tire tracks either..." Said Kisame, slumping in his seat.

Chucking on the other end, Itachi answered," You– my friend are in the middle of sand country. Congratulations."

"Gee thanks, I owe you a bunch. Now how do I get out of here?" asked Kisame, feeling rather grateful to have such a _wonderful_ friend as Itachi.

"Just keep driving in any direction until you find civilization again. It shouldn't be too hard to ask directions from there." explain Itachi.

"Alright." Agreed Kisame, driving straight ahead. "So where is the meeting place?"

"I don't know Kisame. Why don't you call the others, figure it out, and then call me back, okay?" suggested Itachi, again using his deadpan voice.

"Alright. Now in the mean time, stop somewhere and buy the kid some breakfast."

"Okay, talk to you later." Click.

Click.

Sighing, Kisame kept driving in a straight line...or at least what he hoped was a straight line. Up a sand dune...down the sand dune. Up the sand dune...down the sand dune. Up the sand dune...down the sand dune. Drive for a bit...up another sand dune...

Kisame sighed. This could take some time getting to that civilization Itachi spoke of.

* * *

It was now about 5 am in Sand country, and Sasuke was officially bored. It had been about an hour since they passed anything that resembled a building, let alone a town. So once again– he attempted to question Itachi on their little escapade. 

"Itachi...where are we going?" asked Sasuke, boredom dripping from his every word.

"I don't know Sasuke– as soon as Kisame calls back, we might have a semblance of an idea." explained Itachi, his eyes still on the road.

"Okay...where are we...now?"

"Umm...you know, that is a very good question. My guess would be that we are in Sand country...somewhere."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea were we are?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"I didn't say that...I said we're in sand country."

"No you didn't...you said that would be your guess. You have no idea where we are!" accused Sasuke.

"Not true! We are heading North West, and we came from South East. Therefore we are either in sand, or almost there. But for the fact that there is so much sand on either side of us– I would have to say that we are in sand!" Emphasized Itachi.

"...how do you know we're heading North East?" retorted Sasuke, not believing his brother.

"..."

"We're lost...aren't we?"

"No...we've just deterred from our original way, and are taking a slight detour." explained Itachi, defensively.

"Ah huh...sure, Itachi, whatever you say." Sasuke answered, leaning his head against the tinted window, suddenly very tired.

"Hey, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get me up at one am this morning?" He asked drowsily.

Glancing over at his younger brother, Itachi noticed just how exhausted Sasuke was. He'd come home an hour after midnight, backed their things, and left. Sasuke must have been exhausted to begin with because it had been Friday night. The end of the week was always a tiring time for Sasuke.

"Get some rest, and I'll tell you when you wake up." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke yawned, closed his eyes, and drifted into a deprived slumber.

Itachi watched as Sasuke fell asleep, feeling regret for the dangerous situation he had just placed his younger brother into. Orochimaru was not a nice person. Getting involved with that man was a one way ticket to hell. Name any crime, Orochimaru had committed it. Name any drug, Orochimaru sold it. Look at someone who passes you on the street– more than likely that person has had either a direct or indirect affiliation with him. Orochimaru would torture people for his own enjoyment, and Itachi had just dangled Sasuke in front of his nose.

Maybe things would miraculously get better?

He highly doubted it.

* * *

Sasuke was suddenly startled awake by the ringing of Itachi's phone. 

It rang...

Sasuke groaned as Itachi didn't pick it up. In his half asleep daze, he reached for the phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked somewhat groggily.

"...hello." answered what could only be described as a slimy voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, realizing that this man was clearly not one of Itachi's friends.

"...and who might you be, surely not Itachi." the man said.

"...no..." Sasuke answered cautiously.

"...Might I know a name?..."

"What is your business with my brother?" demanded Sasuke.

" Your brother... Well, this is quite a development... Sasuke? I presume." inquired the snake– for Sasuke had already deemed him to be one.

Now he was rather suspicious, how did this man know him?

"...How do you know my name?"

The snake chuckled– as the man spoke, Sasuke could help but shiver at the danger dripping off his next words.

"That is not important. You see, Itachi has fallen into some trouble as of late, and I'm having difficulty locating him...You wouldn't happen to know where he is...would you?"

Sasuke was panicking now– why would his brother be in trouble. Who was this person trying to find him? His mind immediately went back to the fact that Itachi had roused him at the ungodly hour of one am to pack their things and leave. But information wasn't liable unless you knew the source.

"Who are you?" he nearly whispered.

The man chuckled again.

"My name is Orochimaru, I do hope we will meet in the near future..." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke nearly dropped the phone, he was so utterly afraid. Orochimaru– whoever he was had a voice that promised suffering. Death.

Trembling, he brought the phone back to this ear. He gulped.

"I'm s-sorry, I h-have t-to go now. Bye!" he stammered, slamming the flip-phone shut. He threw it onto Itachi's seat, and brought his knees to his chest, trying to rid his mind of that chilling voice. He was still trembling– he wanted more than anything to know where Itachi was.

Where was Itachi anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, just over the next sand dune Kisame and Itachi where having a heated argument about where the car was, and just how stupid the sand dunes were. Both were standing right in front of what was once Kisame's car, that was now smoking piles of scrap metal. 

"Kisame, are you sure this is the right way?" asked Itachi for what seemed the hundredth time.

"No I'm not, Itachi, I'm just as lost as you are!"

"I am not lost, I have just deterred from my original path, and am taking a slight detour. I am completely aware of where I am." Defended Itachi, who hated not being in complete control.

"Sure Itachi, so then where are we?"

"A short distance away from the car, all I did was walk over the sand dune to see your exploded car refuse."

"The only reason my car exploded was because of the stupid sand dunes! Why does there have to be so many frick'in sand dunes? Why can they just change the scenery every once in a while? I swear! I went over at least five hundred of those stupid things!" Kisame ranted.

"You counted?" Asked a skeptical Itachi, eyebrow raised.

"...no, I lost track at 172." admitted Kisame.

"Are you sure you lost count or is it that you just can't count past 172?" asked a smirking Itachi.

There was a silence were you practically see Kisame's eyes flashing as he stomped over to Itachi. Making eye contact, Kisame's face was about five centimeters away from Itachi's.

"I'm not stupid, Itachi, you said to head toward civilization, SO I DID!" exploded Kisame. Sighing, he glanced toward the wreckage of his car, only to see mini dunes instead of the large pile of scrap metal.

"SHIT! Now you can't even see the remains!" Shouted Kisame in frustration.

Itachi let out a sigh, "Alright, let's find my car, already. Kisame, why don't you go to the top of that sand dune and look from up there, and I'll look down here."

"Okay." grumbled Kisame, stumbling up the steep sand hill. Kisame is a rather large guy, so he made a funny picture stumbling up said steep sand hill. So when he reached the top, practically breathless, and still huffing, raise his hand to block the sun as he surveyed the surroundings, he looked like a shark having an asthma attack on top of a sand dune.

He frowned, turning back to Itachi, who was still at the base of the sand dune, he shouted, "ITACHI! I CAN'T SE—" he was interrupted as his foot caught in the sand when he turned to find Itachi, and he was jerked back onto the dune. In his confusion, Kisame started to roll down the opposite side of the dune, and as it was a rather large dune, he started to pick up speed. As he rolled down the hill, he opened his mouth to let out a rather strangled scream, also managing to get a mouthful of sand in the process. He continued rolling, coughing out sand, picking up speed, and screaming at random turns, until he abruptly ran into something very, very hard.

* * *

Inside the car, Sasuke screamed as a face print made itself known on Itachi's side of the car accompanied by a loud 'CRACK!'

* * *

Kisame groaned, extricating his face from the side of Itachi's car. 

"...Itachi...I think I found your car..."

* * *

"ITACHI! I CAN'T SE—" Came Kisame's voice, suddenly cut off. 

Itachi turned to look for Kisame, but he wasn't on the dune anymore.

Then came a scream. A scream that rather resembled a cough, hack, scream, cough, cough. Yeah, that was it. So Itachi went to investigate, climbing the dune with ease.

CRACK!

Wait! Was that Sasuke? Why did he scream?

Finally reaching the top, Itachi could barely hold in his fits of laughter as Kisame struggled to pull his head out from a box shaped dune.

"Pfft!" Itachi struggled to remain indifferent, but it wasn't working.

Itachi looked like he was having a convulsion before finally bursting out laughing at Kisame's dazed look. (Alright so Itachi's a bit OC, but wouldn't you be too?)

"SHUT UP ITACHI!" Hollered a sand covered Kisame, indignantly from his sitting place beside the car-shaped dune.

Itachi was still fighting giggles as he made his way down the steep sand hill, shaking his head in amusement.

"Honestly Kisame, you can't even locate a car without having some mishap." Gloated Itachi.

"Th'SHUT UP! Be'th'ides I think I th'auma'th'ized your brother, I'th'hachi. OI, GAKI! YOU TH'IN TH'ERE?!" Shouted Kisame in an attempt to connect with Sasuke.

* * *

Inside the car, Sasuke was trying his hardest not to look at the indentation to his left. 

"...OI, GAKI! YOU TH'IN TH'ERE?!" Yelled a voice that he vaguely recognized as Kisame's.

Sasuke had gone kind of into a panic, because Itachi was gone, some weird guy had called him, and now all the windows had been covered in sand. Not to mention the large indentation!

"YEAH!" He yelled back.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Hollered a voice he now recognized as Itachi's.

"I'M FINE!"

* * *

Itachi looked at Kisame strangely, frowning, "Kisame, why are you talking like that?" 

"I got th'and on mah th'ounge."

"Oh. HEY SASUKE, CAN YOU OPEN YOUR DOOR?" yelled Itachi.

On the other side of the car-shaped dune came the sound of falling sand, and then–

"Ah!!"

They ran to the other side, Kisame still muttering.

They could clearly see the opened door, but all you could see of Sasuke was a flailing arm and leg sticking out of a pile of sand.

Itachi quickly rescued his younger brother from the sand, at which time Sasuke proceeded to cling to his brother– refusing to let go of his grip around Itachi's waist.

"Where did you go?" demanded Sasuke, still a bit traumatized.

Itachi sighed. "Kisame's car exploded, so I had to go get him."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. Then he turned his attention to Kisame who was muttering away a few feet away from the brothers.

"Th'tupid th'and, can't th'wim in the th'tupid th'and..." Kisame muttered.

"Kisame, why are you talking like that?" asked Sasuke, puzzled.

"I got th'and on my th'ounge." grumbled Kisame.

"Did you just say you got sand on your thong?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"NO!!"

Shaking his head, Itachi explained, "Kisame got sand in his mouth, Sasuke."

"Oh."

"Alright Kisame, get in the back, and we'll leave." said Itachi.

And with that Kisame clambered into the back, and Sasuke in the passenger seat. Itachi was just getting in when he noticed he would sit on his cell phone.

Stopping, he asked Sasuke about it, "Sasuke, why is my cell phone on my seat?"

Almost immediately, Sasuke looked troubled, "um...someone called."

"Who?"

Sasuke swallowed.

"Sasuke. Tell me."

"A...man called asking for you...he...he called himself Orochimaru..." admitted Sasuke.

Itachi stiffened. "What did you tell him?" he demanded.

"He asked me where you where...I hung up...He knew who I was, Itachi...how does he know?" inquired Sasuke.

"SHIT!" cursed Itachi. If Orochimaru had talked to his otouto, he ought to have figured out that Itachi had taken him along. Damn! Orochimaru wasn't stupid, he'd find out a way to cause them pain, and soon.

Itachi let out a sigh. He started the car, and drove back the way they had come.

He'd think of a way out of this somehow– he had to.

Anyhow, until then he'd just have to protect Sasuke by going into hiding.

Why hadn't he just taken the cell phone with him. That would have solved this problem, and Orochimaru wouldn't have had the slightest idea to where Itachi had hidden his little brother. But no, Orochimaru was now fully aware of were Sasuke was– find Itachi, find Sasuke.

Oh well, right now he had to concentrate on getting together with the rest of Akatsuki.

Itachi smirked, his gang of murderers, and skilled fighters were by far a safer environment to survive in than this.

Just you wait Orochimaru, you'll never get your hands on Sasuke.

* * *

Hey Minna! 

So here's Chapter 2! How is it? Good? Okay? Anyway, in a future update I will be giving Leader-sama in the Akatsuki a name, like a real name? Poste your suggestions! It has to be a Japanese name...sorry, can't be American. You can't name a leader of a dangerous gang Jeff...it just doesn't work. Anyway, feel free to comment!

Ja ne,

Kael


End file.
